


Last Christmas I gave you my heart

by insufferablelovebirds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mistletoe, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insufferablelovebirds/pseuds/insufferablelovebirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Canon compliant holiday kid fic featuring Harry and Louis' first Christmas with their baby son/daughter/twins (idc.) Mostly I just want to see lots of fluff and Harry cooking Christmas morning pancakes and mistletoe kisses"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Christmas I gave you my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassxrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassxrin/gifts).



> hope this is okay :)

Ever since Harry was little he loved Christmas, the smells, the sounds, the snow days, how people went out of their way to be kind. Pretty much  everything about the season really. Then he met Louis, everything happened so quickly with him- being put in the band, learning so much about each other and the themselves along the way. It had been hard to contain his excitement when he found out Louis birthday fell on Christmas Eve and honestly Harry had never really believed in soul mates until Louis came into his life, but now it was hard to believe he had ever doubted Louis had been out there waiting.

At nearly twenty-two Harry still got just as excited about Christmas as he did when he was twelve and he was still as head over heels in love with Louis as he was at sixteen, was currently he supervising as two men wrestled a much too large pine through the door and into the entry way of their home of four years.

"Have fun taking it down mate." one of the men said wiping sweat off his face and turning up his collar.

Harry eyed the tree. "I might have gone a bit over board." he agreed, _but this Christmas was special._  He wagered. Shrugging he handed the men a few extra notes for their trouble.

"Have a happy Christmas." the man waved ducking back outside, it was snowing in earnest now, big fluffy flakes falling thickly and piling up.  A squeal sounded as Harry closed the door followed by Louis' laugh, Harry felt a smile blossom on his face as he turned around.

"Jesus Christ H, did you get the biggest tree?"  Twenty-four was doing Louis well, bright eyes, days’ worth of scruff and soft  fringe complete with a twin on each hip.

"No. The biggest one wouldn't fit in the house."  Harry pouted taking the little girl from Louis when she reached for him. 

"I married an idiot, didn't I Em?" Louis tickled the little boy in his arms who giggled in response.

 "You love me." Harry scoffed bouncing the baby in his arms. Louis rolled his eyes.

Harry smiled against his will. "Are they done painting already? I wanted to get a picture."

"Not yet." Louis said sizing up the tree again. "They needed a break after Vee's second mouthful." he nodded seriously at the girl in Harry's arms.

Harry pulled a face at her. "Yuck Vee." she giggled and clapped her hands.

 

 Back in the kitchen the twins had forgone the paint and now hand each in the small bowl of glitter, looking at it in awe as it sparkled in the light, flecking the large sheet of paper on the floor. Harry had taken a few pictures uploading one to Instagram before slipping an arm around Louis neck as they watched them play.

"What's that face?" Harry asked poking his cheek slightly. Louis shook his head eyes sparkling. 

"We just waited so long for them." Louis bit his lip "For this." He pressed a kiss to the scrawling script on Harry's forearm, right under   _Things I can_  , where his own vows to Harry from their wedding were tattooed.

Harry smiled, pulling Louis in close pressing a kiss to his temple. “God, I know. But worth it."

He could feel Louis smile against his chest, biting him lightly through his shirt . "No doubt." he said before dropping to his knees and crawling over the twins and receiving a face full of glitter as they threw handfuls in the air. 

 

"And how exactly do you plan on decorating this monster by yourself?" Louis huffed setting down yet another box of tree ornaments. "We should call somebody."

"No." Harry pouted from the floor; he was currently de-tangling a string of lights. "You're gonna help. 'For better for worse' and all that, remember?" 

"Tree decorating on your whims was definitely not in our vows." Louis sat down on the bottom rung of the step stood.

"It's for the twins, come on." Harry whined, pouting, he knew how to get what he wanted.

"You do know they're not going to remember this next year right?" Louis asked picking up a length of lights regardless.

"Yeah." Harry shrugged. "But we will and I want it to be great; their first Christmas."

Louis pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's head. "I love you, you dork."

 

"I can't believe we were still waiting for them this time last year." Harry said hands on Louis hips as he hung the final baubles.  ("If you let me fall I'll murder you, happiest time of the year or not.") 

"I can't believe you cried the whole way to the hospital." Louis leaned forward on his toes to hang the last one.

"Heyyyyy. You cried too." Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pinched him as he lifted him off the stood and on the floor.

"At least I waited until they were born. Do you remember holding them the first time?" Louis tucked a stray curl back into Harry's ridiculous festive scarf.

Harry beamed. "The most amazing feeling in the world. God," he sighed leaning his forehead against Louis. "I can't believe we got to ring in the New Year as parents."

They had known people had been expecting some sort of picture on one of their accounts from them on New Year’s eve, the party they attended being the biggest non-work event they'd gone to since coming out a few months before, but nobody had expected a picture to show up a few days later on their accounts of them cradling their new born twins.    

  Harry checked the baby monitor and turned around to find Louis lying on the floor among the fallen tinsel. "I still can't believe we're parents." Louis said stretching leisurely as Harry lay down with him, head on his stomach humming in agreement. Louis hand went immediately to Harry's hair stroking.   "Speaking of parents when do yours get here?"  

Harry nuzzled into Louis stomach. "Tomorrow afternoon, Gem doesn't get off work until ten and mum wants to make one trip. When does the clan arrive?"

Louis smiled tugging on one of Harry's curls. "Around the same time, they're stopping to see Nan on the way up."

Harry hummed. "We should take the twins to see her." 

"Before we start recording." Louis yawned. "We'll get caught up in that."

 

After dinner the twins 'helped' Harry in the kitchen while Louis finished wrapping gifts, which only resulted in one small fire. "It's just a bit of flour its fine." Harry said waving a dish cloth over the smoke. The twins sat in their highchairs covered in icing clapping their hands “Uh-oh!”

"What a mess." Louis remarked joining them. The counters were covering in various cakes with dishes piling up in the sink; the twins had green and red icing from head to foot and alternated between sucking on their hands and throwing crushed cookies on to the floor, the cat was under the highchairs watching with disinterest . "What are you two doing?" he asked dodging a puddle of icing. Emmett responded by throwing a bowl of crumbs on the floor and giggling "Fall down."

"They've been helping." Harry wrapped an arm around Louis and rests his chin on his shoulder."Vee's got quite the dedication she actually ate some before throwing it on the floor."

Louis laughed which sent the twins into another round of giggles and clapping. Soon they were bathing the babies and rocking them to sleep. "You've got the face." Louis whispered a hand on Harry's lower back, as he checked a stirring Emmett in his crib.

He gave him a smile over his shoulder. "I've got everything." he whispered back.

 

Harry emerged from the bathroom in only boxers, tattoos stark against his fading tan, he rummaged around in a drawer before jumping on the to bed and crawling up Louis to rest his head on his lap.

"Hello there." Louis said setting down his book. "Did you want something?"

Harry smiled up at him before producing a small white box.

"For me?"

Harry snorted. "No it's for the other man I put my head in his lap."

Louis laughed and opened the box. "A USB drive just what I've always wanted!" Harry groaned pressing his face into Louis thigh. “Is it empty?"

"Noooo. Your birthday present is on there."

Louis gasped dramatically. "You slept with Daniel Radcliffe and filmed it?"

"What? No. Wait, you'd want that?" Harry's brow furrowed as Louis laughed.

"What do you think?"

"No...?"

Louis set down the box and tackled Harry. "Nope, only my hands get to touch." he ticked Harry's ribs. "Right?" he asked letting Harry catch his breath.

Harry beamed. "Only want yours, forever." he matched up their left hands before pressing a kiss to the eternity knot tattoo on Louis finger, under his simple gold band. 

Louis smiled back, still perched on Harry. "So can I see what's on the mystery file now?" Harry scooped it out of his hand. 

"Nope!" he grinned tucking the device back into the box and into the bedside table. "It's not your birthday yet."

Louis stared at him. "Why did you give it to me now then?"

Harry rolled his eyes and flopped down on the bed. "Because it's for tomorrow night, that way if you hate it I have other means of giving you a happy birthday." he drummed his fingers on Louis thigh and bit his lip. 

"Did you forget the two weeks we just spent in LA and last week you and the boys gave me that ridiculous party? I've had enough birthdays for the next ten years."

"Never." Harry argued turning out the light and pulling the duvet over their heads, cocooning them in. "I love you." he whispered.

Louis kissed him, entwining their fingers. "I know."

 

Harry's side of the bed was cold, but his voice was echoing softly through the room.

The sun was just beginning to raise, soft pinks and purples coloring the ceiling, Louis sat up in confusion blinking before he remembered the baby monitor on the bed side table he smiled as he settled back in bed, listening to Harry murmur nonsense to the twins.

Harry shut the door quietly, smiling softly when he noticed Louis awake, he crawled up the length of the bed and hovered over Louis. "Hi."

"Hi." Louis reached up and tucked a curl behind Harry's ear. "Good morning." he tugged on Harry's necklaces until he leaned down to give him a kiss, settling between Louis knees.

"Happy birthday." Harry muttered between kisses. "Twenty-five."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Louis groaned pinching his hip.

Harry chuckled and pressed chaste kisses down Louis throat. " _Like how I pictured it "_   Harry's warm breath fanned against Louis skin leaving goose bumps.

Louis ran his hands up Harry's back feeling the bumps of his spine. "We living up to your imagination?" 

"Surpassed it already, this is beyond my wildest dreams." Harry beamed.

They kissed until the sun was fully risen  and the shrill sound of the doorbell sounded through the house.

Harry groaned, burying his face into Louis neck. 

"Wait for it." Louis said with a wicked grin, seconds later the sound of crying babies filled the house. "Damned doorbell." 

Harry snorted giving Louis one last kiss. "I'll get them, you get the door."

 

Louis tamed his hair quickly in the mirror before opening the door. "Mum! What are you doing here?"

Jay smiled softly in the door way, Doris perched her hip the rest of the family huddled on the porch. "Hello love. We decided to visit Nan on the way home instead." she said  giving him a kiss as Louis ushered her in, the others quickly piled in each stopping to give Louis a kiss on the cheek followed by Dan who clapped him on the shoulder as he balanced Ernest on his back.

"Nice hair." Lottie smirked hanging up her coat and giving him a hug. 

"At least mine doesn't have so much product it doesn't move." Louis said poking at her hair, she bat away his hands.

"Nice to see you dressed." Fizzy remarked eyeing his loose tank top and boxers before hugging him. "Were you even up yet?"

"Well if you had a boy as fit as mine you'd find reasons to sleep late too." 

"Hey, that's my line." Harry said over the groans, appearing at the top of the stairs, he had stopped long enough to pull on a pair of jeans and stick a shirt in his pocket. Emmett was busily trying to taste the sun tattoo on Harry's shoulder while Victoire slapped at the larger bird telling it to fly. The twins got snapped up by the cooing Tomlinson girls the moment Harry set foot on the floor.

"You just saw them not a week ago." Louis said as Phoebe commented on how big they'd gotten.

"Exactly a  _whole_  week." Jay said. Louis rolled his eyes at Harry.

 

They all piled into the kitchen for a round of coffee and toast before Harry and Dan took the little ones outside to play in the snow so Louis could catch up with the older set. After half an hour of criticizing Lottie's new boyfriend and Fizzy's new piercing with Jay shaking her head as they argued. Gemma burst into the house demanding to know where Louis was hiding her niece and nephew, as if on cue Harry came through the door clutching the giggling twins to his chest and slammed the door behind him, snowballs could be heard hitting the door.

"I had to steal them and the guards saw me." Harry explained, shaking snow out of his hair. "I nearly died." he pouted as they laughed.

"I'm sure you did." Louis said taking off Emmett's shoes and handing him to Anne.

"Mean." Harry pouted accepting the kiss Louis offered. 

 

Once everyone was inside and warmed up they ordered three different kinds of take away ( "We can't all agree on one thing ever can we?" as Daisy and Phoebe danced with Ernest and Doris singing at the top of their lungs. "What family are you apart of?" Gemma laughed.)

Dinner was loud and cheerful all of them stuffed in the dining room passing food around and laughing as Victoire made faces when she stuck her fingers in her mouth after dipping them into a pot of sour sauce. They were interrupted once by a drunk call from Niall who , even though had texted Louis happy birthday that morning, just  _had_  to tell him over the phone just how much he loved him,  somehow it became  with a four way call with Zayn and Liam telling them just how much he loved them while Harry shook with laughter leaning against the counter with his head on  Louis shoulder eavesdropping. 

 "Niall go to bed, before you regret this in the morning." Harry interrupted which spurred Niall on to tell him just how much he loved him. Niall went on long enough for everyone to finish and Robin to come in asking he could start some coffee. Harry shooed him out while Louis wrapped up the call and set about helping load the dishwasher. Louis carried the cookies Harry had made last night out while Harry carried the coffee pot and lemonade for the non-coffee drinkers.

Gemma was putting on Grease while Louis and Harry dropped onto the love seat.

"For old time’s sake." she said turning back to her conversation with Lottie. Nobody really paid attention except the kids (especially Emmett and Victoire, Louis was pleased to see) until the final song and dance, everyone spurred on Louis and Harry to do the dance like they'd been doing for years. 

Grinning like fools they complied, dancing right into the kitchen, Louis pinning Harry's hips to the side of the alcove.

"Hi."

Harry laughed breathlessly. "Hi."

Louis jerked his chin up. "Mistletoe."                                                                  

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Probably full of those Nargle things."

Louis hummed in agreement eyes fixed on Harry's lips. "Only way to keep out an infestation is a good snog you know."

"Oh, really? I don't remember that from the books." 

 "Need to know information, Harold."

Harry laughed again, carding his hand through Louis hair. "Well then we best keep that infestation from happening hadn't we? Proper adults and all that.”

"Oh just kiss me you absolute  fool." Louis smiled into the kiss. 

They were at it a few good minutes before being interrupted. " There are children present. Honestly."

Louis and Harry broke apart, cheeks flushed and breathless. "It was just a snog, Fiz calm down." Louis shrugged.

"I thought they would have gotten over the honeymoon phase by now." 

 "They've been in the honeymoon phase for the past six years; I don't think they're ever getting past it." Gemma said carrying the tray of empty mugs. They grumbled to each other leaving the room.

 

The good byes were, of course, tearful between hugs and promising to come visit more. Gemma wrapped Louis in a hug. "Happy birthday old man."

"Thanks, old timer." Louis said her hair tickling his face. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Take care of them?” she pinched him before squeezing Emmett one more time.

"Yes mum, remember we're going to see dad before New Year’s we'll stop on the way and bother you a while." Harry insisted. "I promise." Anne sighed and gave him a hug pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

"My baby's all grown up." she sighed lacing her fingers with Robin's. 

"Never ." Harry said wrapping her in another hug.

 

Louis ended up carrying a sleeping Ernest to the car and sprinting barefoot back up the walk through the snow while Harry laughed in the door way.

"Well that was fun." Louis said leaning against the door and surveying  the mess in the front room Emmett and Victore sat among the fallen tinsel and bits of paper talking to each other occasionally picking up a bit of paper and waving it around calling out to them.   

Harry leaned against the other door. "Just think we get to do it again next week."

Louis groaned and slid to the floor. “Can we just skip New Years?" Victoire crawled over and into Louis lap heaving a great sigh and resting her head on his leg making him laugh. "Always dramatic huh, Vee ?"

"I wonder who she gets it from." Harry smiled and picked up Emmett. "Come on monsters, bath time, daddy's got something to listen to."

"Oh I'm allowed to now?" Louis called as Harry carried the twins upstairs. 

"Cheeky." Harry threw over his shoulder.

 

Louis sat on the center of the bed laptop perched on his knees ear buds in. His heart pounded in excitement as he plugged in the USB port, he knew he was going to love whatever Harry had cooked up but sensing his nervousness about it made it even more exciting.  Harry's voice flowed through the ear buds. 

"Hey, babe erm, I know this is cheesy as hell and it probably is going to be awful, but erm. I wrote you a song - not like the others, this one's just for you. And I couldn't think of something for your birthday that was special enough so I decided I was gonna sing it for you? So like when we're traveling and stuff and you do that thing where you can't sleep but you won't wake me up because you don't want to bother me even though we both know you sleep best when we fall asleep talking and I'm always willing to wake up and talk. Anyway, here goes."   Harry's voice flowed through the ear buds.

Tears sprung to Louis eyes after the first verse, Harry had managed to condense everything these past years; from falling in love to the hard closeting years to finally being free into a beautifully haunting melody with happiness and love  entwined in every line.

Harry sat on the bathroom floor with his back to the door talking to the twins in the tub as they splashed and in Victoire's case; chewed on a rubber ducks head while Emmett protested. ("No, no Vee! no eat ‘uck!” and "Shhh! Em!") Louis dropped down behind Harry fitting himself tight against his back, wrapping his arms around Harry's chest and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

"I love you so fucking much." he whispered.

"You liked it then?" Louis could tell Harry was biting his lip holding in a half smile.

"I loved it. I love you." Louis said squeezing and pressing repeated 'I love you's' into Harry's shoulder. 

 "I'm glad." Harry whispered pressing a kiss to Louis palm. "I meant every word."

Louis held him a little tighter.

 

As soon as the twins were asleep Louis pressed Harry against the door jam, kisses deep and desperate and then he pressed him into the sheets taking Harry apart. After stumbling and giggling breathlessly they showered and fell back into bed in a tangle of limbs, Louis heard Harry whisper one more. "Happy Birthday my love." before they both fell asleep.

 

The room was pitch black when Louis woke, the baby monitor silent. Harry was sprawled with his face mashed in the pillow, his hair curling wildly letting out soft puffs of air his fingers just grazing Louis.

Louis brushed some of the hair off his face smiling as Harry hummed in his sleep before slipping out of bed. He checked on the twins before padding down stairs, the tree was still lit, glowing brightly in the darkened house. Louis smiled and took a picture putting it up on Twitter; immediately he was bombarded with thousands question why he was up so late he sent out a quick ' _excited for the twins first Christmas! :)'_ before sitting down at the foot of the stairs, just watching the lights twinkle, letting the ghosts of memories and thoughts run around his head, he and those ghosts had gotten to know each other well over the years.

Soon a familiar weight was next to him, arm across his shoulders, fingers brushing the skin just below his shirt sleeve, lips pressed against his temple. "Okay?" 

Louis threaded his fingers with Harry’s. "Okay."  

They sat in comfortable silence the room lightening as the sun rose, bathing everything in a pink glow.

"Did you know that the scientific name for bananas means “fruit of the wise men” in English?" Harry stated, voice rough.

Louis snorted. "You are the most ridiculous man on earth; I'm so glad your mine." Louis kissed his hand making Harry smile sleepily. "You want to go back to bed?" he asked softly, tucking a bit of hair behind Harry's ear.

Harry smiled broadened, "The twins will be up soon, no use."

"You didn't have to sit here with me."

"Nowhere else I'd rather be."

 "I love you a lot." Louis tugged Harry to his feet.

"I love you a very much lot." Harry responded following Louis up the stairs and into the twin’s room.

The room was softly colored in blues and reds, one wall in stripes , the wooden floor, the round windows, the anchors and ropes tied the unspoken, theme together, the night light casting a wave pattern on the ceiling. The twins were awake, standing at the sides of their cribs and eyed them suspiciously their babbles ceasing. 

"I think they were talking about us."  Louis said as Emmett made grabby hands for him.

"I got that feeling too." Harry said scooping Victoire out of her crib. "Good things right Vee?" in response she tugged at the collar of his shirt until the smaller bird was exposed and began petting it.

Emmett giggled as Louis bounced and tickled him. "Are you hungry Em?" he asked signing the question as well. Emmett nodded repeating the motion with both hands. 

 

 Down in the kitchen Louis sat with both kids on his lap at the counter while Harry danced around collecting the ingredients needed for pancakes,pausing for Louis to pull his hair into  a bun, cheeks still flushed from the Mistletoe induced kiss Louis had pulled him for, broken only by the twins reminding them they were there, Louis loved he could still fluster Harry so with random acts.  Harry directed as Victoire and Emmett added the flour to a bowl cheering when they managed to not spill any,  as he cooked he sang along to whatever random song played showing off his best Mariah Carey impression and stopping to pull Louis into a quick slow dance as  _Still The One_  came on shuffle .

Laughing Louis stood in front of the twins hands on his hips they were poking at the pancakes Harry had placed in front of them. "Now lady and gentleman, what will go on top of those pancakes?"

"Don't just offer them sugar Lou." Harry scolded from his perch on the counter. Louis rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't going to Harold, if you'd let me finish." Harry stuck out his tongue and sipped his tea. Louis rustled around in the fridge a moment before dropping an armload of fruit on the counter.

"Now." Louis said rubbing his hands together. "Young Emmett Matthew Tomlinson-Styles is a simple boy and takes after his monkey father, so I think a banana may be in order, yes?" he waved the banana like a wand touching Victoire  on the head while Emmett clapped his hands. "Les!" 

Harry cheered and began slicing it up for him while Louis turned to their daughter. "Now, Young Victoire  Charlotte Tomlinson - Styles, she's a bit tricky, been a little picky lately ..Perhaps blueberries?" he held out a few for her, she took one and squashed it giggling with a "No."

"No blueberries, how about a -" Harry held out a strawberry wordlessly. "Ah, a strawberry, Miss Vee liked them yesterday." she took a bite and nodded, signing more.

"Very good choice." Louis said feeding the rest of the berry to Emmett before adding a small mountain of whipped cream to each of their plates, ignoring Harry's displeased sigh.

"'hank, da." Emmett said through a mouthful of banana while Victoire signed thank you, repeatedly crushing the strawberries with the other hand 

Louis settled himself between Harry's thighs, resting against the counter, taking the offered cup of tea while Harry wrapped his arms around Louis shoulders, pressing a kiss to the back of his head.

"We've got pretty good kids don't we?"

"The best."

Louis tilted his head up smiling up at Harry. "Love you."

Harry beamed, dimple cratering. “Love you back. Good Christmas?"

Louis kissed him, looking over at the twins. "The best."


End file.
